LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Sunday 2nd August 2015 * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Dunlin, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper & Peregrine (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Canons Farm: Wood Warbler (Twitter) * Eaton Park Road, N13: Common Buzzard circling high and drifting NE at 14:05 (Katy McGilvray) * Greenford UB6: Hummingbird Hawkmoth hovering around privet hedge down my road (3rd this year) (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * Rainham RSPB: Wood Sandpiper, '''Green Sandpiper, 21 Black Tailed Godwit, 2 Common Snipe, 7 Dunlin, Whimbrel, 2 Marsh Harriers, 3 Swift and a Wigeon.(Dave Morrison) * Staines Reservoirs: 2 Goldeneye (Twitter) * Ten Acre Wood area : 2 Pheasant (young poult seen + male heard), Cormorant down on small pool (regular flyovers but first on deck here), 2 Red Kite sightings (1 or 2 birds), Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel,12 Stock Dove, 3 Swift, 3 Skylark, 6+ Swallow, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, family 4 Pied Wagtail, 12 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 + Reed Bunting, c70 Goldfinch,6 Linnet, Brown Argus (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * Yeading Brook meadows: 10 Common Blue,5 Brown Argus, 2 small Copper (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) '''Saturday 1st August 2015 * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Dunlin, 4 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 6 Common Tern, 60+ Swift +60 later (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall) * Brockwell Park: c. 70 Swift, 10 am (Tony Stones / Alan Wilkinson) * Clapham Common: Peregrine hunting round pond on Clapham Common Southside, 15.00pm (Tony Stones) * Gallions Reach: Whimbrel, 4 Curlew, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher (KJMcmanus) * Hackney Marshes: Shoveler (over), 20+ Swift at 20.00 (JW Davies) * London Wetland Centre: Shoveler brood down to 3, 2 Buzzard, juv Common Gull, 8 Swallow W, Six-belted Clearwing (R.Kaye) * Rainham Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper, Wood Sandpiper, 13 Greenshank, 19 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Green Sandpipers, Ruff, 2 Hobby (Fraser Simpson-Twitter) * Swanscombe Marsh: Little Egret, 19 Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, Bearded Tit; also Grey Seal, 4 Jersey Tiger & Wall butterfly (Andrew Self) * Wanstead Flats: Little Owl, Siskin, Goldcrest (Tony Brown), 2-3 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 6 + Lesser Whitethroat, Sand Martin, Swallow, 14 + House Martin, 10 + Swift, Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 singing Skylark, Nuthatch, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders) * Wanstead Park: 5 Lesser Whitethroat (family), 2 Kestrel, 3-5 Sparrowhawk (including young), 3 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Swallow, 10 + House Martin, 20 + Swift, Grass Snake (Nick Croft/Mike Messenger/James Heal) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}